Diaspro's Musings
by angelladyspring
Summary: Diaspro thinks about her life and what she has done for her family only to be broken (in which I try to persuade the reader to be a little less harsh on her)


AN: Trigger warning for mentioned child grooming.

Diaspro has to be one of my favourite characters and if the show was not quite so black and white, she would be such an amazing grey character (as she is in the comics)

* * *

Nothing she had done mattered as her life came ravelling down upon her. All her life she had been told she was to marry Prince Sky of Eraklyon and become his queen. Ever since she was five years old, she had known what an honour it was to be engaged to the Prince. Those years were still fun. They had been allowed to play together and she had cherished it, being allowed outside. Only when they had been separated and send to different schools she had missed him, her only friend.

_You are better than them_, her parents had told her about the other girls at her schools. She wanted to make friends, but her mother never let her meet any of the girls. She was taught to look down on them, let them know _she was_ going to be the Queen of Eraklyon one day. It was the only worth her parents saw in her. With no one else allowed in her life, she glowed upon the praise her parents gave her, cherished the moments her mother stroke her golden hair and the pretty dresses her father gave her as gifts.

Only now she realised what poison it had been. They had kept her away deliberately from anything else she might have found joy in, groomed her to be the pretty little accessoire at the future king's side, made sure she only saw her own value to be the best queen possible. And what lessons she had learned. When it had become clear, Sky had no patience to lean politics, those lessons were bestowed upon her. _A good queen supports her husband._

She had not even been taught for her sake, but for his. She only needed to be good because Sky wasn't. Expectations were high of her, never him and she had done her goddamn best to strive to surpass them. Lessons on how to be a proper royal lady, how to navigate treacherous politics, outmanoeuvre their opponents and proper social etiquette. She learned them all, was good at it. Everyone thought she would be a good queen for the kingdom.

Hell, she had been called a princess, because everyone thought she was as good as married to Prince Sky. Everyone expected the wedding the day they turned of age; it would be a mere formality. That is until that Bloom came along and attacked her for no reason. But Sky was blind from love, defending his girlfriend in front of the whole court and if Diaspro wanted to save face, she had to accept the annulment of their engagement.

When she had grown older, she had been kept away from other boys, fear she would fall for someone else but there never had been anyone else she fancied. She knew what was expected of her when she was nine, knew she was not supposed to even look at other boys when other girls swooned at the handsome boys. Not her, never her. It was not anything she was after, she did not need love. She had been told her happiness was with Prince Sky and so she believed.

It crushed her, when she learned his happiness did not depend on her, how she was not the one for him when she had been told she was. Everything she knew about herself, everything she did, was to be his queen, be at his side and support him. Yet it was him leaving her side. It was not like she loved him, but she had thought they were friends in mutual understanding of an arranged marriage for the good of the kingdom. She had given her life to him, to the people of Eraklyon. It was the realm she loved. But they didn't love her back. Too infatuated with the charming heir who was no good without her by his side. Who did not even love his people like she did.

Bloom knew nothing of politics even if she was a lost princess. She was the one who loved her kingdom, Bloom knew nothing of Eraklyon except its prince. Bloom would never have to give anything up, was not even willing to give everything up for Eraklyon. Diaspro had given her life to Eraklyon, had nothing on her own. Still, it would be Queen Bloom of Erakylon, Princess of Domino. Except, a good queen possessed nothing because she gave everything to her people.

Who was she? What was left for her? It was Erakylon who had everything she once possessed, she had given up everything. She was only Diaspro with a shattered life and no value anymore.

* * *

AN: I'd love to hear your feedback and if I managed to change your opinion of Diaspro. Comments make my day!


End file.
